Nigthmare come true
by Aeka17
Summary: This is not a fic. for Kwabara fans! Wouldn't it be weird if you woke up in Kwabara's body? That's what happens to Neko when she somehow enters the yyh dimension. Frist yyh fic. no flames please
1. Default Chapter

Hi, this is my first yyh fanfic. I don't own any yyh characters except the ones I made up so don't steal them! Before you read you must know something that is very important if you want to understand this story. When I say Neko said image Kwabara saying or doing what Neko is. Because Neko and Kwabara switched bodies. Get it? Well enjoy and review. Remember no flames!  
  
"Kwabara, wake up you mourn, it's six o'clock. Time to get up," Shizuru yelled at her brother as she usually did every morning. It was a peaceful day in Japan. Every one was expecting a normal day even the Uramashi team. "I feel weird, "Kwabara thought as he got out of bed. He looked in the mirror and screamed. He was in a girl's body. He had long black hair and soft delicate skin. His voice was high pitched and he was wearing red skirt and black shirt.  
  
He looked around his room. Every thing seemed normal. Except the boy that looked like him who was sleeping on his chair.  
  
He grabbed the boy's shirt and shook it vigorously. "Wake up dork!" he yelled.  
  
The boy opened his eyes half way and said "Why are you in my room,"  
  
"Why are you in my body?" Kwabara yelled.  
  
"Shut up and let me sleep,"  
  
Kwabara dragged his body to the mirror and pulled him up to it. "Just look and you'll see what I mean,"  
  
He opened his eyes and screamed. "I'm in Kwabara's body!"  
  
"Hey how did you know my name?" asked Kwabara  
  
"You have really big eyes," said the person who was in Kwabara's body. "That must mean I'm in the anmie world."  
  
"Kwabara get your rear end out here and go to school," Shizuru yelled. "Just because mom and dad are gone for the week doesn't mean you can skip out today,"  
  
"Okay calm down, Neko," said Neko aloud. "I'm in a boy's body I can find a way out somehow. Your parents are gone so we won't get in trouble.  
  
"I've got an idea," said Kwabara "We'll go to school I'll be an exchange student. Then after school we'll get Botan to take us to Koenma. He'll probably know what to do,"  
  
"Good plan," said Neko.  
  
Kwabara grabbed two bags and gave one to Neko. "Follow me and don't give me a bad name.  
  
"Should we tell Yusukae about this?" Neko asked.  
  
"Hey!" Kwabara yelled. "How did you know Urimeshi?"  
  
"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," said Neko.  
  
"From what's happened so far," said Kwabara. "I would believe anything. Even if you told me where you come from you watch me and my friends solve cases on T.V."  
  
"Good, that's exactly what I was going to say," said Neko.  
  
Kwabara stared up at Neko in horror. "Seriously,"  
  
Neko nodded. "Now answer my question,"  
  
"No don't tell anyone. It's way too embarrassing. We can get this over with quickly without anyone knowing," said Kwabara.  
  
"Your no genius Kwa.. I mean Neko," said Neko.  
  
"Jus trust me," said Kwabara.  
  
"Hey, Kwabara," Yusukae greeted his friend.  
  
"How's it going Urimeshi," said Neko.  
  
"Who's the chick?" he asked. "Is she your new girl friend?"  
  
"She's an exchange student her name his Neko," said Neko.  
  
"And not Kwabara's girl friend," added Kwabara  
  
"Do I feel sorry for you," said Yusukae as they started their walk to school. "This school has the worst teachers in the whole country."  
  
"Tell me about it," said Kwabara.  
  
Yusukae looked back with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Kwabara, told me all about it," said Kwabara.  
  
After a long silence they finally got to school.  
  
"Welcome to the hell with no exit," said Yusukae as they walked into school.  
  
"Where's Botan?" Neko asked.  
  
"I didn't know you still liked her," said Yusukae.  
  
Neko (who is still use to being a girl) slapped Yusukae in the face.  
  
"What was that for?!" Yusukae yelled.  
  
"Not smart Neko," Neko thought. "How can I explain this?"  
  
"He didn't get enough sleep last night," said Kwabara in a nervous voice.  
  
"Ya," said Neko "I act weird when I don't sleep well,"  
  
The bell rang and Neko followed Kwabara to class.  
  
Lucky for Kwabara, Neko was a straight A student so Neko aced all of his tests that day. While Kwabara laid back and relaxed.  
  
After school all of Neko and Kwabara's fear of being found out returned when they met Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"Good afternoon Yusukae how was school," Kurama said.  
  
"Living hell," said Yusukae.  
  
"Oh no Hiei can read minds! I'm so doomed," thought Neko.  
  
"Do you guys know where Botan is?" Neko asked.  
  
"On the other side of the building," said Kurama. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend?"  
  
Neko ignored Kurama's question. She grabbed Kwabara's arm and ran at lighting speed to Botan.  
  
"That was queer," said Kurama  
  
"He's been acting strange all day," said Yusukae. "He aced all his tests and hasn't said a word,"  
  
"I think we should see what these two have to say to Botan," said Hiei.  
  
________  
  
"There she is," Neko thought spotting Botan sitting on a bench reading "Oh Botan," said Kwabara wrapping his arms around Botan's neck. "I've never been so happy to see you,"  
  
"Do I know you?" Botan asked.  
  
"Take us to Koenma now!" said Neko.  
  
"Why would you like to see Koenma?" asked Botan.  
  
Neko sighed and asked "Should we tell her?"  
  
"No way!" said Kwabara. "She wouldn't believe us any way."  
  
"Wouldn't believe what?" said Botan.  
  
"I Kwabara have switched bodies with a girl," said Kwabara.  
  
Botan burst out laughing.  
  
"This is not funny it's serious!" Kwabara yelled.  
  
"Your friend makes great jokes," said Botan. "Is she this way all the time?"  
  
"My name is not Kwabara!" Neko yelled getting annoyed of being in her lest favorite character. "It's Neko! And I can prove it. Kwabara do your sprit sword thing"  
  
Kwabara nodded and shouted out "Sprit Sword!" a flaming blade came out of his hand.  
  
Botan was so shocked she couldn't speak.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us this before," said Yusukae from behind them with Kurama and Hiei.  
  
Kwabara spun around with a look a fear on his face. "How long have you been here?" Kwabara asked.  
  
"Long enough to know what's going on," said Yusukae.  
  
"I told you we should tell someone, but no. The mourn had to have it his way," said Neko.  
  
"Shut up jerk," said Kwabara  
  
"Settle down," said Kurama. "Let's go to sprit world and Koenma well fix this up," _______  
  
Liked it? Hate it? Review please!! Next chapter: Things finally make sense now! Neko is now a demon 


	2. Things finally make sense now! Neko is a...

Things finally make sense now! Neko is now a demon  
  
Aeka17: Thank you for the reviews even though only two out of who knows how many visit this page.  
  
Kwabara: Ha ha no one likes your fanfic.  
  
Aeka17: Shut up or make a guy fall in love with you.  
  
Kwabara: *backs away slowly*  
  
Aeka17: I don't own any yyh characters. And I probably spelled all their names wrong so don't stone me. Please enjoy and review remember no flames ^- ^  
  
Warning: This is fic. is not for Kwabara fans! Don't say I didn't tell you! ________________  
  
"Your name is Neko, correct," said Koenma looking up from his papers.  
  
Neko nodded praying that Koenma was able to fix this.  
  
"You're from the genji dimension also," said Koenma he sighed and flopped back into his chair. "You can't go back,"  
  
"Why?" Neko asked holding back all her anger so she wouldn't sound like Kwabara.  
  
"Because you died," said Koenma.  
  
"You can't be serious," said Neko.  
  
"You died in your sleep someone took your soul and switched it with Kwabara's," said Koenma.  
  
A beeping sound came from his desk. "Excuse me I have a call," he pressed a button and a screen came up behind the Uriamashi gang (sorry forgot to tell you that, Hiei, Kurama, Yusukae, and Kwabara are there to) and Neko. A girl in about her twenties with black hair and eyes appeared on the screen.  
  
"Hey this is a private hot line for my ogres only," said Koenma.  
  
"I'm so sorry little baby Koenma, but I couldn't resist," ??? said smirking.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled standing up in his chair. "Take that back,"  
  
"Don't throw a tantrum," ??? said giving him a cold glare. "The reason why I called is to talk to Kwabara in person," her eyes went to Kwabara who glared and said "I don't want to talk about it,"  
  
"I want to hear all about it, because I'm the one who did it. And want a complete insight on your pain," ??? said smirking again.  
  
"You little bitch," said Kwabara taking out his sprit sward and charging at the screen. Because he was a complete mourn he fell threw the hologram screen and landed smack dap on his face.  
  
"What has Kwabara done to you?" Yusukae asked. "He's got a pretty strict code."  
  
"He considers girls weaklings and won't fight them because we're innocent or helpless," ??? said glaring. "That really made me upset because I'm a master of material arts. So I decided to teach him a lesson and turn him into one."  
  
That's violating rule number 450 paragraph three," said Koenma. "No creature demon or human can play with people's souls especially those of the genji dimension,"  
  
"Neko was a prefect choice," ??? said. "She died the day I planned to take action."  
  
"Damn you, if you were here right now I would ring your neck," said Neko.  
  
"Don't be so upset. I did a few experiments on your soul and made you a demon," ??? said. "You have to admit you considered live dull,"  
  
"Why did you give me special powers if I'm not in my own body?" Neko asked.  
  
"You can still use them, consider it a little thank you gift," ??? said.  
  
"I'll come and kill you. I swear it," said Neko.  
  
"I have to torture my prisoners now, enjoy your new gifts,"??? said and with that the screen went blank.  
  
Kwabara sprang up and looked around the room. "Where is she? I still haven't finished yet,"  
  
"Ogre!" Koenma yelled.  
  
George ran threw the door and to his desk.  
  
"Get me info on the idiot who just called me, now," said Koenma  
  
"Yes, sir," said George running out the door.  
  
"So what do we do?" Yusukae asked.  
  
"Go on with your lives until I get the info on this person. But be careful. This person could switch your souls around also," said Koenma.  
  
*At Yusukae's house*  
  
"Is it okay if we spend the night at your house Uramashi?" Kwabara asked. "I don't want my sister to know about this,"  
  
Yusukae nodded, "But if I wake up really short with a pacifier in my mouth I'll fry you with my sprit gun,"  
  
"I'm interested in finding out what type of demon you are Neko," said Kurama. "Can I see your hand?"  
  
Neko put her hand out and Kurama pricked it with a needle. He let a drop fall on his finger and examined it for a few seconds. The red turned to green and Kurama nodded. "Just as I thought,' he said. "You are a snake demon,"  
  
"Cool," said Neko happy for the first time today. "What things can I do,"  
  
"Unfortunately you have to be in your own body to do them," said Kurama. "But you have the natural skill to fight,"  
  
"Drat," Neko thought. "I'm turning out just like Kwabara,"  
  
Kurama looked at his watch. "I must leave now. My mother must be worried sick,"  
  
"Bye," said the trio in unison as Kurama walked out the door.  
  
"Time to hit the hay," said Yusukae getting up from the couch. "There's a guest room down the hall. One of you can sleep on the couch,"  
  
"I call bed!" Neko yelled as she ran down the hall and into the guest room.  
  
*Next morning*  
  
A crashing noise woke Neko up the next morning. She quickly ran to the living room and was shocked to see who it was.  
  
"Yukina!" Neko cried.  
  
Yukina grabbed Kwabara's shirt. "Look what you've done to me you bitch!" she yelled.  
  
"Wow," said a voice from the ground. "I never knew Yukina could say that,"  
  
Neko looked down. "Koenma, what are you doing here!"  
  
"Are you blind it's me Yusukae," said Koenma.  
  
"Get it all threw your puny head now that I am Hiei!" Yukina yelled at Kwabara.  
  
"Ooo, Hiei you are hot," said Koenma.  
  
"Shut up you idiot toddler," Hiei (now Yukina) yelled.  
  
"I'm not Koenma I'm.." Koenma looked down at his clothing and screamed.  
  
"At least you're the same gender," said Neko.  
  
"That's it that bitch is going to get it," said Yusukae (now Koenma)  
  
"It's all the moron's fault," said Hiei.  
  
"No it's not!" Kwabara protested.  
  
"You guys can bicker all you want," said Neko. "I'm going to Koenma to see if he has any info."  
  
"The moron actually has a good idea," said Hiei.  
  
Neko whacked Hiei over the head. "I am not Kwabara!"  
  
"When I get my body back you are dead," said Hiei rubbing his head.  
  
"Come on let's go,' said Yusukae. "I don't like being this short,"  
  
"I wonder who Kurama switched bodies with," Yusukae said as they made their way out of the apartment.  
  
His question was soon answered when Kurama came flying saddle side on an oar with a pink kimono.  
  
Every one except Hiei burst out laughing.  
  
"Don't rub it in," said Botan (who is now Kurama)  
  
"You don't have to wear the kimono," said Kwabara.  
  
"Yes, I do you idiot," said Botan who had a short temper ever since she had woken up. "I can't get into sprit world with out it. Let's go so I can have my body back"  
  
*Spirit World*  
  
"Ha," Koenma laughed pointing at Yusukae. "Who's the baby now,"  
  
"Just shut up and get on with the mission,' said Yusukae.  
  
"Yes, please get on with it,' said Kurama.  
  
"I did a little research and the culprit's name is Seripa," said Koenma. "She lives two-hundred miles away from the strong hold Yukina was held in. The castle is full of demons so be careful,"  
  
"Please hurry,' said Yukina "I can't stand being in here anymore. No offence Hiei,"  
  
"Anything for you my love," said Kwabara grabbing Yukina's hands.  
  
Hiei and Neko had to slap him.  
  
__________  
  
Yusukae (still Koenma): I better have my body back by the next chapter or you are dead.  
  
Aeka17: But you'll look so cute frying demons with your sprit gun.  
  
Yusukae: *gives Aeka17 the evil eye*  
  
Aeka17: Review please! The next chapter is: Kill Seripa! You'll see all your favorite Hiei, Kurama, Kwabara, Yusukae, and Neko do original attacks in new bodies. See ya there ^-^ 


	3. Kill Seripa

Aeka17: Sorry that took so long I had a bit of writers block.  
  
Kuwabara: You call sitting at your computer and typing nothing for hours and hours is a bit!!!  
  
Aeka17: Ahem, Anyway, thank you hiei-fireyoukai for the spelling of names! And Neko do the disclaimer for me while I beat Kuwabara on the head.  
  
Neko: Aeka17 dose not own yyh and this certain chapter is not for HieixKurama and KuwabaraxHiei fans. And do not flame Aeka17 if she dose not agree with any certain parings. On with the fic.  
  
"I'm so tired," Kuwabara whined "We've been walking for hours. I'm hungry let's eat our lunch now,"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Neko yelled "You have been at this for hours I can not stand it any more!"  
  
"I'm still hungry," Kuwabara muttered.  
  
"With a high pitch voice you're even more annoying then ever," said Yusuke.  
  
"This sucks!" Neko thought "I had always dreamed of the day I would be hanging out with these guys. But not in this big mourns body. It makes my life even worse," A sudden rustle form a tree canceled her thoughts. She stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Don't waste our time," said Hiei.  
  
Neko ignored them. A sudden crash alerted the whole team. A little blue demon was sprawled on the floor. Neko picked up him by the shirt.  
  
"What do you think you were doing back there?" said Neko.  
  
"Just, um," the little blue demon said. "Checking you out,"  
  
"Sick!" said Yusuke.  
  
"I'm going to so kill you for saying that," said Neko forming an energy ball and blasting the demon to hell. Every one stopped and started at Neko for a while wondering to what to make out of what she had just done.  
  
"HEY!" Kuwabara yelled "Can anyone tell me what's wrong with being in my body?  
  
"Have you ever looked in a mirror lately?" Hiei  
  
"Yes, and I see a very hansom female magnet," said Kuwabara "Who wouldn't want to be in my body?  
  
"Who's been telling you these things?" Neko asked  
  
"My mom use to," said Kuwabara "And would my mom ever lie?"  
  
"That's their job," said Neko  
  
"Maybe your mom," said Kuwabara. "Anyway you're just jealous because you'll never be as good looking as any of the girls I've seen,"  
  
Everyone flinched and got ready for a huge Kuwabara bashing.  
  
Instead Neko laughed. "I never care about my looks as long as I can kick your ass I'm just fine,"  
  
"Are you sure you're a girl?" Kuwabara asked  
  
"Stop asking pathetic questions and let's get going," Neko growled  
  
"I'm hungry,' said Kuwabara  
  
'We're here," said Kurama heaving a sigh of relief.  
  
"About time," Neko grumbled opening the door and entering the huge fortress. They went up long fleets of stairs in silence each keeping on alert  
  
"So hungry," Kuwabara moaned  
  
"If you say that one more time," said Hiei "I swear I'll kill you,"  
  
"Ha I'd like to see you do that to me now you little."he stopped. And looked over there heights.  
  
Hiei laughed "Who's the shrimp now?"  
  
"Hey that's not true we're about the same height," said Kuwabara  
  
"No your abut two centimeters shorter then me," said Hiei.  
  
"How tall are you Neko?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
There was a pause. Neko was grumbling to herself her eyes fixed on the floor.  
  
"Earth to Neko!" Yusuke yelled knocking his little knuckles against her forehead  
  
"Get away shrimp!" Neko yelled knocking Yusuke to the cold stone floor. "Oh, sorry guess I'm a little grumpy right now,"  
  
Everyone stared at the unconscious Yusuke with wide eyes. Even Kayko didn't hit Yusuke that hard.  
  
"Um, forget my question," said Kuwabara as Yusuke regained consciousness.  
  
"Weirdo," Neko muttered.  
  
All of the sudden the floor beneath Neko gave way, but she quickly jumped out of the way.  
  
"What was that about?!" said Neko. But more of the floor gave way and this time it was to wide for her to jump. She fell threw and landed with a huge thud. There was silence and the floor beneath the yyh gang gave way too and they followed landing next to Neko in a very elaborate room.  
  
"Welcome to my lair," said Seripa walking into with very casual clothes that did not go with her room at all. "To bad it will be the last room you will ever set food in,"  
  
"What is this suppose to mean?' Yusukae asked "Why are we going to fight in here?"  
  
"What's the problem?" Seripa asked then she laughed "Of course the bodies you switched bodies for more then twenty four hours that means the effect will become permanent in approximately three hours,"  
  
"No way am I letting you get away with that!" said Hiei he charged his sword unsheathed but then he stopped his eyes wondered around the room. "Where am I?" said a voice that sounded strangely like Kayko's.  
  
Seripa burst out laughing. "Sorry I had to do that,"  
  
Then Yukina's eyes snapped into a glare and said in a voice that sounded like Hiei's "Coward you hide behind your ability you have no fighting skills,"  
  
"Oh, really," said Seripa she took an emerald pendent from her pocket. "This is the weapon I used to switch your bodies. The only way it will take a new master is if the master is killed or is given up willingly. If you can kill me the spell is broken,"  
  
"Ha prove it," said Kuwabara  
  
She closed her eyes and concentrated her energy and a green light shoot out at Kurama in a blink of an eye he turned back to his old self.  
  
"That's much better," said Kurama smiling down at his normal body.  
  
"You may say that Kurama but what if I brought sugar high fan girls!" said Seripa she pressed a button next to her and huge doors opened and a loud scream echoed threw out the room a large group of girls with "I love Kurama" shirts written on their shirts and other fan girl things (a/n: image the rest I'm to lazy to)  
  
"Oh no," said Kurama his eyes growing wide "And I thought my school was bad,"  
  
"How do you get rid of them Kurama?" Hiei asked  
  
"I really don't know," said Kurama  
  
"He's way to damn polite to hurt them Hiei and I wouldn't kill them either they're all from the genji dimension and if you kill one the punishment is death no matter what the circumstance," said Seripa  
  
"Oh my gosh it's him!" one of the girls screamed "Just like Seripa said!"  
  
"Get him and kill the rest!" said one of the girls and they charged screaming and crying at the same time  
  
"What do we do?" Kuwabara asked "Just sit here and meet our fate?"  
  
"Calm down guys," said Neko kneeling in the corner "We'll be just fine,"  
  
"What are you doing?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"You'll see," Neko chuckled.  
  
"Are you sure you even know what you're doing?" Hiei asked  
  
"Trust me my sister is exactly like this I know just what to do," said Neko "I've been waiting to do this for such a long time," she started to laugh  
  
"She scares me," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Well she better hurry up," said Yusuke as the girls were getting closer.  
  
"Why can't I die for a nobler cause like, saving Yukina or on a mission saving the world, but no I get killed by sugar high Kurama fan girls," said Kuwabara. "I really hate you Kurama, why can't there be a group of fan girls running after me?  
  
Then the moment came the fan girls were about to pounce but Neko stood in front of them holding a picture of Hiei and Kurama caught in a passionate kiss.  
  
"AHHH," the girls screamed "IT BURNS!"  
  
"That just something you made on the computer!" Hiei cried "Kurama and I never did anything close to that!"  
  
"A picture says a thousand words, Hiei," said Neko "And I've got three," she pulled out three more very disturbing pictures of Hiei and Kurama (a/n: Need I say more?)  
  
"You mean Kurama's gay?" one of the girls sniffed.  
  
"Yep it's true," said Neko "But I've heard Shishwakamaru is taking a shower right now,"  
  
"What are we waiting for!" one of the fan girls screamed "Let's go before it's over!" So they screamed and ran out of the room.  
  
Everyone was speech less not knowing what to say, except Neko who was in a fit of giggles.  
  
"Neko you are sick," said Kuwabara "I can't believe I'm in your body,"  
  
"Where did you get those?" Kurama asked  
  
"Off the internet you should see the parings people come with," Neko said between giggles  
  
"So they're not real?" asked Yusuke  
  
"Of course not," said Neko "In my world you're just drawing so we can twist you guys around all we want like this picture for example," she held up anther very disturbing picture this time with Hiei and Kuwabara.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick," Kuwabara muttered leaning over.  
  
"Who thought of that?!" Hiei cried "I'm going to kill anyone who thought of that!"  
  
"I can't believe you like this stuff," said Yusuke  
  
"I do not!" Neko said "I just couldn't resist seeing your reaction,"  
  
Aeka17: Thank you for reading the whole chapter I know it didn't go with the summary in the last chapter, but as I said before I had writers block. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. See ya then ^-^ 


	4. I'm dead, again!

Aeka17: Sorry that took so long my mother is pregnant and is going to have a baby Friday so I have to help her out around the house.  
  
Neko: I bet a lot of people didn't review because of the yaoi thing you put in the last chapter.  
  
Aeka17: It's not my problem that yaoi makes me sick. Just shut up and let's move on with the fic.  
  
______________________  
  
"Well, well I'm impressed, Neko," said Seripa "That was very clever, but how will you defeat me in mortal combat?"  
  
"Well aren't we superior," said Neko.  
  
"Hey, Neko remember this is our fight too," said Yusuke.  
  
"Okay, then come get me," said Seripa.  
  
Kuwabara drew his sprit sword and charged at Seripa followed by Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and then Neko.  
  
Attacks were thrown and they were either blocked our back fired. As Kurama turned in to his mother, Yusuke into one of Koenma's oni (Japanese word for ogre), Hiei into Kuwabara and Neko into Hiei.  
  
"Of all the bodies I had to switch with it had to be this," Yusuke muttered.  
  
"I have a lot to explain to mother," said Kurama looking down at his new body.  
  
"Wow look how fast I can go," said Neko jumping around and slashing at things with her katana.  
  
"This is getting confusing," Kuwabara sighed.  
  
"I actually can agree with you on this one," said Yusuke  
  
"That means you're a mourn," Neko laughed.  
  
Everyone did a major sweat drop and started at Neko.  
  
"Stop making me look stupid," said Hiei  
  
"To late you already do," said Neko.  
  
"Stop your inconstant babble and fight me," said Seripa forming a huge energy ball and firing it right in the middle of them.  
  
Unfortunately it left Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke unconscious leaving Neko alone in battle.  
  
"What a coincidence," Seripa said "Looks like the little genji girl is all alone. That's good I can see what my creation is made of," she drew her sword and charged at Neko slashing her sword at her ribs. Neko staggered backwards since she had never handled a sword before it was almost as if she was totally defenseless.  
  
"Come now I know you can do better," said Seripa charging again. This time Neko blocked three blows before getting stabbed in the shoulder.  
  
"I'm going to die and so is everyone else if I don't win this battle," Neko thought. "How am I going to win?" Then an idea struck and idea that most likely would cost Neko her life. "Oh, well I'm already dead and it's probably the only way to kill her might as well take the chance,"  
  
She tightened her grip on her sword and charged.  
  
Seripa smirked as Neko came running at her at lighting speed leaving herself totally open. She charged also and took the chance to catch Neko off guard and stabbed her right bellow the ribs missing some vital organs by a hair.  
  
Neko's eyes grew as wide as she looked down at the sword in her stomach. But this is what Neko intended so she took the chance and stuck her sword threw Seripa's throat.  
  
Blood flew everywhere and Neko's last lunch threatened to come out. But likely it didn't and Seripa sank to her death.  
  
Neko shuddered at her dead corpse as she pulled the necklace of her neck. "Well that could have gone better," Neko thought clutching her stomach as it continued to bleed. "Let's see how I can work this thing; I think she used her sprit energy," She concentrated her energy on the necklace which was a stupid idea considering how much energy she had left so instead she lost conscious.  
  
Neko woke up a few hours later on a big comfy bed that was mush like her own. "It was all a nightmare," she thought "Just a really wired dream,"  
  
"Wake up now, Neko we've been waiting for hours," said an all to familiar voice of Kuwabara who was now Hiei.  
  
"Why, why," Neko moaned lying on her stomach and puling the pillow over her head.  
  
"Please, Neko if my mother wakes up from her nap now and finds herself like this I'll have a lot to explain," said Kurama. Neko groaned and sat up. "What is it?"  
  
"Get us out of our bodies!" Kuwabara cried grabbing her shoulders and shaking them violently.  
  
"Okay, okay fine," said Neko pushing him to the ground. She looked at her necklace and tried focusing her energy on it again. "Let's see let's fix Yusuke up first. That would be funny if he switched with Keiko," she thought smiling.  
  
All of the sudden Keiko appeared in place of Koenma's oni. "You jerk!" Yusuke yelled "You have 'till the count of ten to change me back!"  
  
"Calm down," said Neko "Don't expect me to learn this in ten minutes. I'll try again," She focused her energy again this time with no more excess thoughts and Yusuke was back to his own self.  
  
"Much better," said Yusuke looking over his body.  
  
"Hurry up," Kuwabara whined.  
  
"Shut up I'm trying," said Neko.  
  
"Then do more then one at a time," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Okay, if you want it more messed up," said Neko focusing her energy making Kuwabara, Shizurua.  
  
"Take your time," said Kuwabara.  
  
And so after three mess up everyone was back in there own bodies.  
  
"I hope that never happens again," said Kuwabara.  
  
"I'd watch your mouth from now on Kuwabara," said Neko. "I can make it happen when ever I want,"  
  
Then Koenma in his toddler form came in. "Neko I need to talk to you alone," he said  
  
"Okay I'm coming," said Neko getting out of bed and following Koenma out the door and to his office. In a chair next to the desk sat a girl about six years old with short chin length brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Hello my name is Maya and I'm the ruler of the sprit world of the genji dimension," said Maya. "Nice to meet you Neko,"  
  
"Why am I not surprised," thought Neko.  
  
"I'm hear to discuss your life ordeal you died May the first am I correct?" Sansu asked looking threw the pile of papers.  
  
"Uh, ya I think so," said Neko.  
  
"You are in great danger if someone finds out that you come from the genji dimension. The information you hold is enough for anybody to take over the world," said Maya. "I've prepared a new body for you so no one will recognize you. Do not tell any one I mean no one about this. I'm giving you three weeks then you have to fake a death,"  
  
"How am I supposed to do that?" Neko asked.  
  
"You'll die in your sleep, again," said Maya. "Don't worry about it we've got it all taken care of, just enjoy yourself,"  
  
"Neko," said a happy cheerful voice. Neko turned and saw Botan. "Glad to see you're up Neko, the girls and I were wondering if you would go shopping with us,"  
  
Maya giggled she knew very well that Neko hated shopping. "Are you kidding Neko loves going shopping,"  
  
"But.but," Neko stammered.  
  
"No time to waste!" said Botan grabbing on to Neko's arm and pulling her out the office door. "The boys are coming too,"  
  
And so Neko hung out with the yyh gang for three weeks and became a close friend with them and even with Genkai, but everything changed on that day.  
  
"Hey, Botan," said Yusuke to Botan who had answered the door (Neko stayed with Genkai the three weeks she stayed) "Is Neko here we are going to the beach again and were wondering if Neko could come,"  
  
Botan burst into tears. "I'm sorry Yusuke, but Neko died last night," said Botan "We did everything we could,"  
  
"Neko can't die!" Kuwabara cried "She just died three weeks ago,"  
  
Everyone ran into Neko's room and stared in silence at her cold body.  
  
"I'm sorry," Yukina sobbed "I did everything I could to save her, but. she,"  
  
"It's not any ones fault,' said Genkai "Neko had a hole in her heart when she was born she wasn't supposed to live that long,"  
  
"I can't believe this happening," said Keiko with tears in her eyes.  
  
There was a dead silence everyone was staring at Neko as if she was going to get up again.  
  
"Wow I never knew we got that close," said Neko.  
  
"Yes it's surprising," said Koenma. "I'm sorry I would have had you talk to them one last time, but we have to get you in the body now. Follow me,"  
  
Neko took one last look at her newly found friends, waved and followed Koenma to a hospital.  
  
"This is your body now," said Koenma pointing to a girl with chin length lavender hair lying in the hospital bed. "Her name is Rea and since you're a snake demon your demon name will be Yuri, Hebi. I've chosen this one because you act almost exactly like her. And the mother would commit suicide because Rea is the only family she has left and that would be a lot more work if she did that. She's going to die in twenty seconds once she's out you go in,"  
  
There was a women kneeling at the bed sobbing. "That must be my new mother," thought Neko "I wonder what she's like,"  
  
Rea's sprit then came out of her body and she looked up at Koenma. "So the dream was real," she said.  
  
"Yes I'm afraid your time is up," said Koenma.  
  
"But what about my mother," she stammered.  
  
"We have a replacement," said Koenma pointing to Neko. "You can go now Neko, once you wake up you'll know all about your life. But be careful if someone hits you with an attack strong enough your original from will show. Every one in the demon realm knows you name for what you did to Seripa.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready," said Neko about to merge with her new body  
  
"Take care of my mother, Neko," said Rea.  
  
"Don't worry she's in good hands," said Neko.  
  
"Thank you," said Rea.  
  
Neko then closed her eyes and merged with her new body. Who knew what was in store for her next.  
  
______________________  
  
Neko: That was the stupidest ending to a fic. I have ever heard. You really love to kill me don't you?  
  
Aeka17: It's not the end I'll ad the chapter to the squeal as soon as I can. Or rather part two to the fic.  
  
Neko: So it's not really a squeal.  
  
Aeka17: -.-; no  
  
Neko: Then why did you say...  
  
Aeka17: Just shut up. Anyway I'll update as soon as I can, review please! ^- ^  
  
Neko: Am I going to die in the next chapter too?  
  
Aeka17: -.- 


	5. I hate camp

Aeka17: sorry that took so long, it's so hard to balance school and fanfics. I promise I'll have the next chapter up quiker.  
  
"I can't believe it you guys have your bodies messed up again!" Koenma cried. "And this time you were stupid enough to get turned into girls!"  
  
"Don't rub it in," said Kuwabara. Kuwabara was better looking as a girl then a boy. He's hair was still its natural color but chin length and his eyes were a lot bigger. His blue jump suit was still on and he looked like a child trying on his big brother's clothes.  
  
Yusuke was the same height and had his usually greased back hair tied in a ponytail.  
  
Hiei was about Yukina's height (a/n: and here I thought he couldn't get any shorter o.O) his hair was chin length and his eyes were still there ruby red.  
  
Kurama really didn't look any different except he was much shorter and had a girl's body.  
  
"Well at least it's not permanent you'll turn into your original forms at night," said Koenma sighing "But you have to be careful your sprit energy has been taken away and you can't fight like you use to. So since Goro is after you the only save place to put you is in.......a girl's camp,"  
  
"A girl's camp!" Yusuke cried  
  
"Yes, that's the safest place for you to hide while we find the cure," said Koenma. "Botan will be here in a few minutes to pick you up. Let's just hope nothing happens while you're gone,"  
  
*On earth in Love a lot girl's camp*  
  
"Rea you'll have so much fun here and all the girls are so nice!" said Ayaka. "We get to do really........"  
  
"Why do I have to me surrounded by mourns," Neko thought as Ayaka chattered away with her two best friends Chiyo, and Karen. "If only I could be at home watching T.V. and going on the internet, training anything but being here maybe Koenma will give me a new job but that's not likely at all because I'm only a substitute nothing more,"  
  
"Hey excuse me," said a voice from behind them. The four girls turned and Neko's eyes widened. There four girls behind them that looked exactly like the sprit detectives turned into girls. She chuckled at the thought as the tallest one with orange hair went on. "We're looking for our camp grounds I think it's called Girl's rule or something like that,"  
  
"Hey that's the camp we're in," said Karen. "You guys must be first years like Rea here come on we'll show you,"  
  
Ayaka, Karen and Chiyo let them walk with them and went on talking about the crafts and other things they were going to do at camp.  
  
Neko stayed behind and used her sense to try and find who these girls were. They barley had any energy if that none at all. "I was over reacting," Neko thought "I miss them a lot,"  
  
"Here we are!" said Chiyo. "We'll introduce you to our camp advisor and she'll pair you guys up with camp buddies!"  
  
A plumb middle age women waddled up to the group. "Hello girls, my name is Miss. Kondo, I'll be you camp advisor since everyone is here let's get together and get started,"  
  
Two more girls came out of a large tent. They were identical twins, each had there hair tied back and they wore frilly skirts and hot pink shirt one said, Yuki, and the other Yuka.  
  
"Well first I want to review the rules," said Mrs. Kondo. "There will be no electronics what so ever, epically cell phones. I don't want any contact with the outside world unless it's an emergency. Be nice and never go out alone and you con not be outside of your tent after midnight unless your using the restroom,"  
  
"And," said Yuki smirking and casting an eye down the line of girls. "No boys are aloud,"  
  
"Yes and that's about it," said Mrs. Kondo. "Now I want each of you to introduce your selves then we can pair up and pick our tents,"  
  
The line started with one of the girl's that looked like Kuwabara. She bit her lip and looked down at the ground.  
  
"Come now," said Mrs. Kondo. "Don't be shy,"  
  
"My name's Botan," she said.  
  
"Keiko," said the girl who looked like Yusuke.  
  
"Yukina," said the girl who looked like Hiei.  
  
"Shiroi" said the girl who looked like Kurama.  
  
"Okay then," said Mrs. Kondo "Keiko I want you to be with Botan, Yuka with Yuki, Chiyo with Karen, Ayaka with Shoiri and Rea with Yukina. I'll let you choose your tents and at five o'clock we'll have dinner,"  
  
"That was really strange," Neko thought her eyes wide. "Could it really be true......no, they wouldn't be that stupid,"  
  
"Hey you!" said a voice. Neko jumped and came face to face with Yukina.  
  
She glared at her and said. "Let's get this over with,"  
  
"Fine, fine," Neko said at the same time thinking "this is going to be a long week,"  
  
Five o'clock came around and Neko followed Chiyo and the others to dinner. The feeling that something was not right kept nagging at Neko's chest. She took a seat in the corner by herself to think.  
  
"Yukina acts just like Hiei," Neko thought fiddling with her fork. "But she has no sprit energy at all," She looked over at Yukina who was sitting with Shoiri. She wasn't eating instead she was staring at the table as if she was trying to burn a hole threw it.  
  
"But where's the proof," Neko thought sighing and throwing her tray away in the near by waste basket. But suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks as a marvelous idea developed in her head.  
  
She turned and walked towards the table Yukina was sitting at.  
  
"Hey Yukina," said Rea taking a seat next to her. "Our camp advisor just told me that if we want to take our showers before everyone else we should do it tonight,"  
  
There was a tense silence as Yukina looked up at Rea her eyes wide in terror.  
  
Keiko and Botan were covering there mouths and trying not to laugh to loud. Shiroi turned her head to hide her smile.  
  
Yukina quickly snapped her eye brows down into a glare. "Hn," she snorted.  
  
Rea bit her lip to keep form laughing. But before she could continue talking a voice made her turn.  
  
"Hey, Shiroi," said Chiyo running up along with Karen. "We were wondering if you were related to a guy named Suichi Minamo. Because you look like you could be related to him,"  
  
Shiroi gaped but quickly plaster a fake smile one her face and said. "Nope never heard of him,"  
  
"Oh," said Karen casting her eyes downward to hide her disappointment.  
  
"Come one, Karen you'll get to talk to him sometime," said Chiyo nudging her best friend. "I know something that will cheer you up,"  
  
She reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture. Karen's eyes stared back at it with empty eyes, her mouth slightly open.  
  
Rea leaned backward to get a glimpse at the picture and fell out of her seat laughing.  
  
"Let me see," said Botan snatching the picture out of Chiyo's hands. Her eyes widened and she hide the picture behind her back. And cast an uneasy glance at Shoiri.  
  
Shiroi quickly snatched it out her hands and gasped. There was a picture of Shuichi in the shower the curtain cover his body but you could still see the out line of his body.  
  
"How did you get this?!" Shiroi cried rising from her seat and turning to Chiyo.  
  
"I can't tell you," said Chiyo. "If I do then you'll end up doing it,"  
  
A blush creped up on Shiroi cheeks as she cried, "Why would I want to do that?"  
  
Neko was still on the floor laughing, Karen was drooling and Shiroi arguing. Everyone was staring at them now thought the group didn't realize it.  
  
"What is going on here?!" said a shrill voice.  
  
Everyone except Neko turned their heads and saw a thin old women standing behind them. Her beady black eyes were snapped into a deadly glare.  
  
"REA GET UP NOW!" she yelled.  
  
Neko stood up quickly. Her face turned red as she saw everyone staring at her.  
  
The woman leaned forward and snatched the picture out of Shoiri's hands.  
  
"I'M DISGUSTED!" she shouted. "I thought my girl's would be more mature. You know very well this against the rules. I want you all to go back to your tents and stay there until morning!'  
  
The girl's turned with out anther word and walked in silence.  
  
"I can't believe I got in trouble on my first day of camp!" Chiyo cried.  
  
"I'm sorry," Karen muttered casting her eyes down ward.  
  
"It's not," said Chiyo. "If Shiroi hadn't been so loud,"  
  
"HEY!" Keiko protested. "You had the dirty pictures, Ku-I mean Shiroi shouldn't have gotten in trouble at all"  
  
"Did any one bring a flashlight?" Neko asked changing the subject. "It's getting dark,"  
  
"We can take a short cut," said Chiyo leading them off the path and into the forest area. "This will take about two minutes, but you've got to be quiet, we're not aloud back here,"  
  
The group followed Chiyo in a tensed silence; it was obvious that Keiko and Chiyo still wanted to yell at each other.  
  
Once they got to the campsite Yukina wondered off down the path.  
  
"Hey, Yukina," Neko called running after Yukina.  
  
Yukina turned and glared.  
  
"Where are you going?" Neko asked  
  
"Shower," Yukina replied simply.  
  
"I have to go with you then," said Neko.  
  
"I don't think so," said Yukina but for some reason her voice was lower.  
  
"Yukina..." Neko began but before she could continue Yukina broke into a run.  
  
"What is she thinking?" Neko wondered to herself as the sun was covered by the horizon. "Oh, well I can still smell her; I'll just follow her,"  
  
Neko followed her sent down the path until she heard familiar voices in a clearing near by.  
  
"Kuwabara you looked hotter as a girl," said a voice. "Maybe you should stay that way,"  
  
"Shut up Uramishi," Kuwabara yelled. Making Neko's heart jump so she quickly hid behind a tree and gaped at the sight of Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara standing in the clearing.  
  
"I can't believe it," Neko thought "I was actually right they did get themselves turned into girls!"  
  
"I don't see how we'll be able to pull threw this for a whole week!" Yusuke cried. "This is all so stupid!"  
  
"What happened to that girl that kept following you around, Hiei?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I don't know," Hiei said shrugging.  
  
Every stared at him with wide eyes.  
  
"What if she followed you here?" Kurama asked.  
  
"She's a weakling she's probably given up by now," said Hiei  
  
"Hello Rea!" said a cheerful voice.  
  
Neko let out a yelp and jumped out of her hiding place.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled putting out a hand in defense.  
  
Botan floated out into the clearing. Her eyes were filled with concern.  
  
Neko heaved a sigh of relief. "Oh, it's only you Botan sorry 'bout that,"  
  
Botan quickly smiled again and said. "I just came to tell you that Koenma wants you..." She paused. "I see you've already found out,"  
  
"Yep," said Neko smiling.  
  
"WAIT A SECONDE!" Kuwabara yelled. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE?"  
  
"Calm down Kuwabara, Rea already knows about us," said Botan. "So Koenma hired her to protect you while we look for a cure,"  
  
"THAT THING!" Kuwabara yelled pointing at Neko. "You might as well bring us to the enemy,"  
  
"Rea is an ambassador," said Botan. "She takes care of thing between Koenma and the devil,"  
  
"And what dose that have to do with anything?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Neko sighed and shook her head. "You'll find out in time,"  
  
"Um, Rea you're not allowed to kill them please try and remember that," Botan pleaded.  
  
"Don't worry Botan I'm fine," Neko said.  
  
Botan nodded but Neko could tell she still wasn't fully convinced.  
  
"We're very close to finding a cure," said Botan. "I'll be back to check on you soon,"  
  
And with that she flew off.  
  
"Why Koenma put our lives in a human's hands I'll never know," Hiei sighed. 


End file.
